Toji no Miko -The Crossing of Sword Maidens- (刀使の巫女 -剣士の犯人-)
by CODE-ROGUE
Summary: Time is a fragile and fate is unpredictable. Join in the story, when two girl with different goal meets each other and will decide how the fate of the world will be. (Note: Dual Perspective Story) (NOTE: DISCONTINUED, REWRITE IN PROGRESS)
1. Prologue

In the darkest night as its stage, two Toji are facing each other. Each one of them have different background, different experience and difference goal in mind. However, right now they are only one thing to finish.

"At last, we finally meet here," say the Toji with dirty brown hair color.

"It seems you can't quite about it," say the other Toji with black and white streaks."

"Of course I can't, after what you do to me…" the dirty brown haired Toji drew her blade.

"Seriously, I don't know what I, from your own perspective, do to you," the black-white haired Toji drew her blade, "However, if you're getting in my way, then I have no choice to put you down first."

"Try it!"

"As you wish!"

Both of them, gleaming in pale white light, dashed to each other. As their blade clashing to each other, the story has to be continued. This is the story of two individuals, who are meet by the fate.

* * *

 **Hello! Nice to meet you again in another story I write down. Anyway, before I start the story, I will make it clear that in here there will be two OCs which share a same first name. Don't call me lazy because there's a reason which related to the plot of the story. Alright, that's all for now and let's start the story, shall we?**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Toji no Miko or any characters from it. It's belongs to the creator. I just own the OCs and the idea.**


	2. Future I

**Disclaimer: I don't own Toji no Miko or any characters from it. It's belongs to the creator. I just own the OCs and the idea.**

* * *

 **Future Slash I: When Everything End**

* * *

 **(1** **st** **POV)**

I can't forget what happen back then. It's just a normal day, which have important day on it. The National Swordsmanship Tournament has begun and everyone do their best to defeat their opponent and become the best of the best Toji in nation as its champion. I am one of Toji who are representing the Minoseki Academy and this is my first time join in the tournament as I following my senpai's step.

She's my role models, idol and someone I highly respect. Her swordsmanship entrancing my soul and caught me in serenity of its beautifulness. I took courage to ask her to train me and for my surprise she accept it! I don't want to let her down after she accept me, not to mention she's the previous winner of National Swordsmanship Tournament and many students like me want to get close to her, probably want the same thing as I do, so I train very hard so I'll meet her expectation.

She's… well… unique if you ask me. She likes to fight stronger opponent to test herself, even after she win her first tournament she's still try to seek opponent who can satisfied her hunger of exciting battle. Then why she take me as I am weaker to her? She told me that I have many potential and if I can unlock it, surpass her is not even a dream anymore. I felt embarrassed when she said it to me as she thinks highly of my potential, even though I don't think so. I thought that she take me to create a perfect opponent for her, one that she never meet until she graduates from middle school and goes to high school part of Minoseki, but that's just my thought.

Aside from her battle-hunger personality, she's very kind senpai and liked by many students in school, either due her swordsmanship or her cheerful/easy-going/ friendly personality. She might be little harsh in training, but that's how she show her love and respect to me. I can't let her down after all problem she went through to support me and I will prove it to be a winner in this tournament.

After all hard work I went through, I finally goes to final! My friends are supporting me from audience bench and my senpai is watching me over to see how far I can get from here. Before the fight begin, I steel myself for what my opponent would give to me as I activate my Utsushi, drew my blade, **"Okami"** and ready for fight. As referee going to signal the start of battle, "that" happen.

The tournament got attacked by horde of Aradama. It's actually not a very unusual as we, Toji have been prepared to go against Aradama as it is our duty to purify them. However, strange things happen as our Okatana somewhat become ineffective against them. Many has report that their blade is not even give a meaningful damage to them and many Toji has fallen in battle. It force us to suspend the tournament as everyone is deployed to deal with them.

Right as the report say, as I slash one of them with my blade, not only it felt thick and hard, but the cut is not even deep enough to give it a necessary damage. I keep attacking it but it doesn't work as the Aradama take the chance to sweep its claw to me and blow me back, effectively force me out from my Utsushi. Before it can attack me once again, I saw someone goes in front of me and slash that beast, force it to jump back. That person is none other than my senpai.

"Are you alright?" she asked me while lend her hand on me.

"I'm okay," I take her hand as I tried to stand up, "This Aradama is very unusual. My strike didn't give it a good hit."

"Then strike it harder!" she said, "It might be not work, but at least it will force them to retreat."

"Right, senpai!"

Together with my senpai, we force our way through the horde of Aradama to regroup with the others. After a while, we finally able to meet with other Toji as they're also have a hard time to deal with those creature.

"How's the situation?" senpai asked to the nearby Toji.

"Citizen have been evacuate from city as majority of place are already overrun by this new type of Aradama. Some are already defeated but their number isn't decreasing at all."

"I see… then, did anyone know why or is there any source of where they are coming? It's quite strange that they aren't detected by the newest spectrum sensor."

"Same here. Not a single sensor is off when they're appear," the Toji said, "There's no way it has broken, right?"

"I don't know but we need to find where they come from and deal with the source, fast."

As we're talking, an explosion occurred on another part of city. When I look at where it is, I am shocked as I see very large dragon-like Aradama looming at one of building. I know that in the past there is a giant Aradama and this one can't be compare to its size, but it's still very big that I wonder how much Noro it have in that body.

"Oh…! That one hell of big Aradama there," senpai said as she look at it too, "It might take one quite hard work out to get it down—"

Suddenly, an earthquake occurred as we tried to hold ourselves from falling. It is a quite shake as even Aradama nearby stopped from moving as it look to certain direction. I don't know what it look at but when I put my eyes toward that direction, my eyes widened to what I just witnessing.

If the giant Aradama from the past is very large that can cover an entire island for its size, this one is far more than I can image. As its body towering over the tallest building in the city, I see one, two… eight serpent-like heads looking around the place with its mouth ready to devour anything on its path. I almost think that was the real-life Yamata-no-Orochi, but when I look over that giant Aradama, it almost fit the description of that mythological beast that people described or imaging. I can't say anything when I saw that giant creature and almost let go of my blade out of shock.

"H-how we can defeat a beast like that?" one of Toji said with shaking voice and seems ready to run away for her life. I too want to run as far as possible from this place when I first saw that Aradama, but my will doesn't allow me as my feet got struck at the ground. Then, I felt someone touching my shoulder as I snap back from my shock before I look at who has do that, which none other than senpai herself.

"Rinko, if you want you can get out from this place," she said seriousness on her tone.

"B-but how about you, senpai? Did you plan to take on that thing!?" I asked which I can tell what is in her mind.

"Well… it might sound stupid but we can't let that monstrosity alone as it might attack the nearby city," she said as she hold my shoulder, "Listen, you still have a long way to your future and I don't' want you to throw it away."

"But how about you!? You're the one who want to throw it away!" I said as my tears dropped from my eyes, "If you aren't escape then so I am!"

"B-baka, this is not a joke! You're seriously will lose your life!"

"Same as you too! I know you're strong but it's still suicide to take that thing!"

"Like I say, I—"

Her words halted as another quake happen. I looked at the giant Aradama and found it roaring to the sky. From there, I look upward and see the sky become strange as I can see a very large mirror-like surface appear on it. It spreads through the city and continue to spread further. It almost like that event, when the gate to Netherworld opened by Tagitsuhime, the giant aradama takes form like a human, almost devour the world.

The giant serpent Aradama's eight head moved to certain position before it let out another roar. As it roared, the hole opened on it as the vortex occurred and suck in everything on the city. I used my blade to anchor me to ground like everyone does, but my hold isn't strong enough as I slowly ascent to the air and got sucked by the vortex. However, my senpai reach take my hand before it did.

"Don't let go my hand!" she said as she grip my hand.

"I tried!" I answered as I hold her hand as hard as I can. However, the vortex is too strong as senpai also got thrown to air with me. We're hovering around as we slowly getting close to the hole of vortex. When I looked at senpai, she seem have a plan as she drew her blade and use it to stick to one of giant aradama's head. It work as her blade got stuck at its skin and she pull me in for me to stick my blade to it too.

"Hold on!" she said to me, "Dammit! How can this happen!? Can anyone explain what's going on!?" as if it was the clue, her phone ringing and she took it out. I look at the screen a bit and found someone is tried to call her, "At the time like this…! Hello! Who am I talking to!?"

[Is this Asako-senpai?]

"Damn right! Can you call later because I kinda busy right now!"

[No! Please hear me out! We found the source of what that summon the giant aradama!]

"Really!? That's good but we're stuck here so I don't think we can help you out with it," she answered with her usual easygoing tone, even in our current situation.

[Where exactly are you?]

"Let's see…" she said while looking downward, "I'm with Rinko-chan at few hundred meters above the ground right now."

[Um… can you repeat it again?]

"We're on one of that giant aradama's head!"

[Dammit, Asako-senpai! You're always caught on strange situation but this is the strangest thing I ever heard in my entire life be friend with you!]

"Seem like in my blood so I can't do anything about it."

[Yeah, right. I forgot you're her grand-daughter. Anyway, from what our Intel get, this giant Aradama, which we called **Orochi** is not appear by itself. It was called by someone!]

"You mean a person is responsible for its appearance!?" senpai said with anger on her tone, "Who is it!? Who is this person that insane enough to call this beast out here!?"

[That person *bzz* on the *bzz* *bzz*]

"Hey, what did you said? Your voice is kinda static there!"

[The identity *bzz* person is *bzz* *bzz* *pip….*]

"Dammit," she said as she looks at her phone, "the signal is lost. How we suppose to know who this person is?"

As senpai fell frustrated over the lack of information she almost got there, I saw something when she was focusing on her phone call. Among the rubbles that hovering toward the hole in the sky, I see something out of the place. Something, or someone is standing right on one of those rubbles while looking to the sky. I can't get the clear picture of that person due they are wearing a coat with coat over their body. However, one thing I clearly see on that person hand, a blade. A jet-black sheathed long size katana with blue aura glowing around it. I can't tell if that is a Okatana or not, but based on what senpai's friend told us that there's someone who's responsible to this mess and that person just stand there normally as if they know what they are doing, it might be the suspect we both want to find.

"Senpai!" I shouted while pointing at that cloaked person, "Look! There's a person over there!"

"Where!?" she asked as she looked over where I pointed to, "There's a person there, and whoever this person is, they are too calm to be in here. Let's see if that person we ae looking for," using our remaining strength and momentum, we're activate our Utsushi and use Jin'i to get close to where that person is, "Oi! Are you the one who's responsible for all of this?" and senpai just goes straight to question once we arrive on there.

At first, that person seem doesn't notice us. The person is still stay still while looking at the sky. Senpai then shouting at that person and they finally notice us and turn toward us. Eve under the hood, I can't clearly see her face but I know that she is a girl. She has black hair with white and blue streak over it and have azure colored eyes. The fact that she hold a blade means she is a Toji like us, however one thing I don't understand is this uncomfortable feeling I felt once her eyes are over us. I felt like… undressed, like every part of my body is being watched over by her eyes, analyzing it and uncover it. I look over senpai and found she also felt same as she immediately draw her blade, **"Raiden"** as if she felt threaten by something.

"I ask again, are you the one who's responsible for—" senpai can't finish her words as that person suddenly vanish from where she's standing and suddenly appear in front of her while slash downward. Out of instinct, senpai immediately put her blade forward to block her attack but the strike seems strong enough that she got thrown back a meter away from her standing point, "it seems we got our target. Rinko! With me!"

"Yes," I drew my blade and launch an attack on her, but the mysterious girl is able to evade my attack and launch counterattack. In other hand, senpai use that chance to strike again, but the counterattack to me is just a bluff as she suddenly turn toward senpai and slash her again. However, this time she knows where the attack coming from and ready to evade it and launch a counter, but something strange occur to mysterious girl. Her body looks "phasing" for a second when senpai's attack hit her. To be my surprise, senpai's slash just went through her body as if it wasn't there in the first place and she kick senpai's stomach and force her to fell back, "Senpai! Damn you!" I attack her once again but the same thing happen to me too as my attack went through her as she using her hand to grab my neck and choke it, "Guagh!"

"Rinko!" I see senpai rushed to the girl but before she can strike her and save me, the mysterious girl put my body between them and use me as a shield. Got caught by it, senpai stop her blade before it hit me but the mysterious girl just went straight and pierce my body toward senpai's blade. I'm lucky that my Utsushi is still active but I don't know how long I can hold on before it went off and make my body get really thrusted by senpai's blade.

She doesn't stop by it and use my struck body to thrown off senpai's blade balance and force her to let it go. She let go of me and went to strike defenseless senpai, or so she though.

"Don't you think I'm defenseless without my blade!" using her hands, she's able to catch the blade, barely but successfully hold the blade movement before sweep it to side, "I got you now!" caught off guard by senpai technique, _**Mutou-tori, or Bladeless Takedown**_ , she can't do anything than being forced to ground by senpai as he blade thrown to side, "Now, let's see the face under this hood," senpai went through to open her hood and reveal her full face. However, rather than intimidated by senpai stare, she's just smiling as if there's something funny there, "Oi, stop laughing! Are you insane or something!?"

"No," she finally talks, which her sound suddenly giving me a chill over my body, "but you are too late."

"Huh, what are you—" her words cut off once again as the place where are standing suddenly shaking very hard. The crack appears around us and it thrown senpai out from the mysterious girl body. Using than chance, she leap out to her blade to retrieve it but I stand between them. However, to my surprise and shock, she just goes "phasing" and go through me and take her blade before jump out to another rubble.

"Let me announce it to you Toji's," she said as she open her hands wide, "You're already too late to do anything! There is no hope over this! The earth is finish!"

"Like hell we give us just because what you said!" senpai shouted as she tried to stand.

"Oh… you're quite interesting fellow I say," she said while putting her hand on her chin, "however, like I said it is too late! Looks around you!"

I do as she told us to do and I become completely shock. The entire city, the region, is getting consumed by the hole in the sky. There's no building remains as far as we can see as everything and anything in here got sucked into the hole. I can't hold myself as I fell to my knee from my shock, "This…. isn't real, is it?"

"Sorry to said this but that's the fact and the reality," the mysterious girl said before looked to the hole in the sky, "The black hole that summoned by the "beast of the end" will devour everything until this planet is gone for good."

"Why…" I asked, "Why did you do this?"

"Ah… the question that I had already expected," she said with boring expression, "It's a quite simple, little girl. Everything that live, including this planet would soon meet its end, and from that end the new beginning will be born. I just speed up the process as I though the world need it," she jump out toward me and pull my face toward her, "Is that wrong? I just pay the favor to the universe by hasten it."

"Damn you…!" I can see her, but I can heard senpai shouting at this girl, "What's make you have right to choose it!?"

"Hah… Even if I explain it, you won't understand it," she release my face and goes to grip my neck and raise me to air, "Alright, I don't have any business with you two so… I'll just end it," she tighten her grip, make me out from my Utsushi before stab my gut in process.

"Gaagh…!"

"Well, then nice to meet you, girl with the name Rinko… and good bye," after she drew out her blade from my stomach, she throw me to the hole in the sky. I can feel my body floating as the loss of blood make my conscious become blurry.

"

"Rinko!" I can hardly tell but I heard senpai shouting at me. I forced myself to look at where it come as I saw her jump toward me and tried to reach me before I got devoured by the black hole. However, when I tried to reach her hand, I can't. Not because I can't reach her but before her hand reach mine, she doesn't realize one of the head of the giant aradama **Orochi** is heading to her way and bite off her lower body. I was shocked as her blood spurt out from her mouth and dirtied my face. That's the last time I saw her before I got engulfed by eternal darkness.

* * *

 **(?)**

"Senpai!" I abruptly wake up as I dreamed that day, which more like a nightmare to me. Even though I hope it's all a dream, "Where… am I?" I found myself in some kind of forest from all trees around me. When I tried to stand up, I felt a sting of pain through my stomach, "Ouch!" I look down and found my clothes is drenched by some blood, means it's all real and the wound that girl inflict to me was real, "I need to cover it… fast," I tried to reach anything that I can used to cover the wound, but the only free clothes I have is my handkerchief, which not enough to over cover all of it, "I got no choice…"

Slowly I put off my uniform to see how the wound is. After I clarified where it is, I drew my Okatana and used it to cut one of sleeve of my uniform and tear it to make a makeshift bandaged for my wound, "It might be little sting… ouch!" I firstly cover the wound with my handkerchief, which quite sting of pain to stop the blood first. Then I used my makeshift bandaged to tighten the cover until I found it's enough, "Well… at least this is enough for now, but I still need a real treatment or it will be worsen overtime."

I put on my blood drenched-teared off uniform before slowly stand up by using my Okatana as a support, "First, I need to get out from this forest. I hope I don't meet any Aradama in my way," then after I check everything, I begin to move. I following a faint noise I heard beside the wind in here. It's very faint but I'm sure it's a sound of vehicle, means there would be civilization not far from it. After some minutes later, I finally get out from the forest and saw the city in front of me. However—

"Wait, is this Kamakura? But…" I looks over the building, "Why everything looks… old?" I saw a piece of paper heading to my way and I catch it before it horribly crash into my face. I found that it is a page of newspaper and to fulfill my suspicious, I look into the date of the newspaper, especially the year, "This year… it can't be…" I check it for second time to make sure my eyes isn't wrong, but I found it's still same, "I… got thrown into past."


	3. Past I

**Disclaimer: I don't own Toji no Miko or any characters from it. It's belongs to the creator. I just own the OCs and the idea.**

* * *

 **Past Slash I: When Everything Begin**

* * *

It's just one calm night like every day. Everyone is busy with their either late-business or going home. The street, especially in some part of a city where there is a shrine reside by, is actually completely calm. No single person on the outside as they're resting in the building. Everything looks calm until an alarm sound blaring out, warned everyone on there.

"There's an intruder!" shouting a miko, who was sounding the alarm.

"Find them! Don't let them escape!" said the one's in charge for the shrine, "Who's the intruder!?"

"She is—"

Before the miko can answer, an explosion occurred near the gate of the shrine. Everyone got surprised and heading to there. Every single person on the location tried to extinguish when the other tried to find the intruder. Soon one of the personnel saw a shadow running in the darkness and standing above the burning gate. Everyone can only catch the small detail of the intruder's appearance.

It's a female figure dressed in black hooded coat that cover her entire face and overall body. Her face which hidden inside of the hood is covered by distorted skull-like silver mask and her hands is covered by black gloves. One thing that is different is the holder on her waist, which holding a long size black katana in some carrier-like waist device.

Not long after that, she got surrounded by several girls wielding a katana while gleaming in white light. They are Toji. Even though she got surround from all direction, the intruder didn't react at all, until she seems laughing with her heavily distorted manipulated voice before she raise one of her hand. One of Toji see it as an act of resistance and dash toward her. However, that Toji miss her aim as her target flick her finger and suddenly disappear from her spot. Every single of them tried to found her, but no one can found her whereabouts, means the intruder has escape.

"Who's that intruder?" one of personnel asked to the other one.

"It probably—"

* * *

 **(Next day, in morning)**

"Kaitoji make an action again?" a black haired with some white streaks and azure colored eyes girl in brown uniform said as she read the news report on her desk. She's currently on her office, checking some data until she got called over to Special Sword Administration Bureau headquarters due the said news, "First thing in the morning, rather than breakfast I must deal with this!? Can those people do it right at least once!?" then, a knocking can be heard outside her office's door, "come in if you have important business."

"Rinko Kurogane-san, there's another report I have to deliver," the one who said and get inside the office is Yomi Satsuki, one of Elite Guard of the Origami Family, shorten as Elite Guard. She's a girl with medium-length white hair with black ends and brown eyes. She wears a similar uniform as the former girl, which name Rinko, consist of standard uniform of Elite Guard aside from her black leggings and white thigh-high boots and a pair of black gloves, "Here's the report."

"Wait… didn't this report must goes to Yume?" Rinko said as when she read the report Yomi given. She wears a similar uniform but with addition of white hooded sleeveless jacket over her clothes, black with white x pattern stockings and black boots. She's one of Elite Guard and her mostly job is dealing with the movement of Noro all around the country, including the fact about someone going around stealing them, "Where is she right now?"

"She's not in her office," Yomi answered.

"Did she just ditch her job on me again!?" Rinko shouted, which only to be starred emotionless by Yomi as she keep standing upward and seeing her reaction, "Alright… I'll deal with this… and her later. I have another important things to do so you can go… and ask Yume to go to my office if you see her."

"Alright," she said before bowing and leaving the room. However, not long after that she come back with tray of food on her hands before place it on nearby desk, "This is some food for you."

"Oh! Thank you, Yomi! I'm really hungry since this morning."

"Hn," Yomi answered with little smile, which rarely seen due her natural emotionless face.

Rinko has known Yomi since her time in Renpu. She doesn't have a lot of friend as she rarely talks to the other unless it needed and for a strange reason she always called by the president of the school for something, which make others taking some distance from her, but not Rinko. They had happen to meet when they got accepted by the school and going to be given an Okatana. For some reason, both of them didn't given one, which means can be said that they are failure. Many happen afterward until they're receive their respective Okatana and officially become active Toji. Even if there's difference in their way, they both befriend each other, with Rinko is the first who takes the initiative. Their friendship is still going until they're graduate from middle school section and going to high school one and finally become one of Elite Guard.

"By the way," Rinko looks at the report while enjoying her breakfast, "Soon we would have the National Swordsmanship Tournament. Did you plan to see it?"

"No, unless I needed to be there," Yomi answered.

"Really, did you have anything you want to do other than staying all along beside Yukari-sama?" she then took the drink before notice what she just drunk, "Ugh… tea again? You know that I like black coffee, right? Especially in the morning."

"Tea also good in the morning," Yomi answered as if stated it.

"You and your taste…"

Even among their friendship, there is one thing they can't disagree to each other, their favorite drink. Rinko likes coffee, especially black one while Yomi likes tea, especially the black one too. There are many occasion where they are bickering to each other about which one is the best drink. It's still happen even after they become Elite Guard, but has been lessen due they have more important things to do than bickering all day about their favorite drink.

"Ugh… so much to deal in here. Oh, you can go now unless you have another thing you want me to do," Rinko said.

"No, I don't. Then, excuse me," Yomi said before going out from the room. Once Rinko saw her leave the place, she stand from her seat and look out from the window behind her.

"Things would goes as I planned," she said as her expression turn to serious, "Yukari has begun her move, so I must make my move too," but not long after that when she enjoy the tea from Yomi, the door suddenly sprung open as a girl with light pink hair stand on there.

"Rinko-chan~~ I come to play~~!" she said before she dashed toward her and drew her Okatana.

"Nice timing! I also have something for you!" before that girl sword reach her, Rinko sidestep before draw out her own Okatana, **Shiroyasha** as she throw the cup into the air. She then attack her once but the girl block it and jump back, as Rinko catch the cup she just throw and gently place it on her desk. The girl from before is not done as she lunge toward her again slash her with incredible speed. However, Rinko able to block her attack too with incredible reaction speed before thrown the girl away from her place, "You better start to make some excuse of why you make me deal with your own crap before I make one with my blade, Yume."

"W-well, you see… I woke up late and—" Yume immediately raise her sword in right time before Rinko's blade hit her chest.

"And…?"

"It's boring— it's hurt!" she jolted in pain as Rinko use her time to talk with literally bump her fist on her head.

"If you find it boring then do your job properly! Really, I know you 're such a battle maniac but can you at least take the consideration of people who must deal with your paperwork!?" she said like a teacher scolding her student, which is Yume who is sitting in seiza as she being lectured. About one hour later, Rinko finally done with her lecture, "Is that clear?"

"Y-yes…" Yume said as she felt her legs almost numb. Even though it's already become occasionally but not daily routine, this is one thing that always happen between them. Is not like Rinko is very strict, but she doesn't like too much work thrown into her, considering her position that have already too much to deal with for a 15 years old (turned 16 this year) girl like her, "A-anyway, Rinko-senpai. Did you know that mysterious Toji acting again?"

"Did you forgot that most of her information directly sent to me first before I turn it to Yukari-sama for her permission for further investigation," she said with sigh before sheathed her Okatana and lean on her desk, "Soon all of this will drive me crazy! I need a vacation or two…"

"That must be hard," Yume commented.

"You don't know how…" Rinko said before she paused and remember something, "Ah, forget it. I'll deal with this later as I still have something to do."

"Eh? Is that something fun?"

"Something 100% boring if you asked me," Rinko answered with flat tone, "I'll go out. If anyone asking where I am, tell them I go out for work… and get some fresh air."

"Right, senpai!"

"And can you stop calling me 'senpai'? We are literally in the same height in here."

"But you become Elite Guard first before me and you're older than me too!"

"Even though you're stronger than me," Rinko stated.

"And that's also wrong too!" Yume disagreed, "I know you're holding back all this time when we're sparring! Just when will you get serious!?"

"Really? I think I had pretty serious there," Rinko said when giving a wonder expression, "Anyway, I better go now before my workload increased before I know it."

"Alright, see you later!" Yume said before she dash out from the room, leaving Rinko alone.

"Really, that girl… always energetic as ever," Rinko muttered with smile, "Okay, let's go preparing for another job to do."

Later on the night, a lone figure is seen standing over the rooftop of building not far from a shrine's complex, which several Toji can be seen patrolling area. That figure is none other than Rinko, but rather than dressing in her usual Elite Guard uniform, she is currently put on a black hooded coat which actually the very same garment that used by Kaitoji, with her mask on her hand.

"One time I'm a respected Elite Guard," she lend her right arm to side, "while in other time, I'm also your well-known phantom Toji," the she lend her left arm which hold the mask to side too before she giggle over her own action and then sighed in tired sound, "Ugh… I really don't like this two timing work. I really need those vacations soon. Maybe… after all of this," she then put the mask on before testing her sound, " **Testing, testing. Alright, everything is good**."

She then looks toward the place, especially the place where her target is, " **It's time for move,** " she then jump out from the building, gliding over the wall that separate the outside and inside before slowly and silently landed on the ground, " **Kaitoji, ready for action**."

And thus, her daily works has begun again. Two side, one coin. A dangerous job and life, but necessary for her plan. The plan, which will involve the fate of world and two fated Toji.


	4. OCs' Bio

**ORIGINAL CHARACTERS BIO**

* * *

 **Name:** Rinko Takashima

 **Gender:** Female

 **Age:** 14 (in her timeline)

 **Family:** Unnamed Parents

 **Birthday:** April 3rd

 **Height:** 157cm

 **Blood Type:** B

 **Likes:** Coffees, Appreciating swordsmanship, her senpai (Asako)

 **Favorite Food:** Takoyaki

 **Occupation:** Toji, Middle School Student

 **Affiliation(s):** Special Sword Administration Bureau, Special Ritual Riot Squads

 **School:** Minoseki Academy

 **Okatana:** Okami

 **Personality:**

She's an energetic and cheerful girl which adore her senpai very much after the first meet with her. When she learns about swordsmanship, she also appreciate it in the same time both the original and modern evolution of said arts. It said that she get that traits from her late grandmother, which she never know her identity for some reason. She's also quite workaholic, prefer to work harder than everyone and use her free time to train her swordsmanship deeper. Despite that she prioritizing her senpai above others, she's very friendly toward others too, which make her have many friends and rivals in the same time due her status as the very first person Asako put under her wings. In other hand, she also a coffee enthusiasm, knowing all kind of coffee and can different them by a single sniff and tasting, despite the fact that she can't brew a good coffee no matter how hard she tried, which strange enough making all of her coffee taste bad.

 **Appearance:**

She's a 14-year-old girl with mid-long dirty brown hair and blue eyes. She tied her hair in small ponytail down to her neck. She wears standard Minoseki's uniform of her time with addition of thigh-length black stockings and brown shoes.

* * *

 **Name:** Rinko Kurogane

 **Gender:** Female

 **Age:** 15

 **Family:** Unnamed father

 **Birthday:** April 4th

 **Height:** 166cm

 **Blood Type:** A

 **Likes:** Coffees (especially black one), Unorthodox swordsmanship, bio-genetic research stuff

 **Favorite Food:** Special Spicy Yakisoba

 **Occupation:** Toji, Military Officer (former), High School Student (former), Vigilante (as Kaitoji)

 **Affiliation(s):** Origami Family's Elite Guard, Special Sword Administration Bureau, Special Ritual Riot Squads, Unknown Group (as Kaitoji)

 **School:** Renpu Girls' School (alumna)

 **Okatana:** Shiroyasha (as Elite Guard Toji), Aragami (as Kaitoji)

 **Personality:**

She's a responsible person with a good sense of duty. She likes being discipline and not really like people who can't do their job right, especially when that job related and connected to her. Despite her excellent in swordsmanship, she rarely shows an interest on it. She's more like to "evolving" that said swordsmanship to the shape of her favor that for her understanding, "to be useful and advantageous in any kind of situation". Despite her responsible nature, she's actually very laid-back. She's actually prefer a life free from stress and too high responsibilities than a full workaholic-like work, which actually ironic to her current occupation.

 **Appearance:**

She's a girl with long black hair with some white streaks and azure colored eyes. She wears standard Elite Guard uniform with addition of sleeveless hooded jacket over her clothes, black with white X pattern stockings and black books.


	5. Future-Past Extra I

**Warning: This chapter is just a joke chapter so don't think much about it.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Toji no Miko or any characters from it. It's belongs to the creator. I just own the OCs and the idea.**

* * *

 **Toji no Miko: Crossing of Sword Maidens**

 **Extra Time 01: Rinko and Rinko?**

* * *

Rinko (Past): (sitting on her desk while enjoying a cup of coffee and read a documentation book) "Takashima Rinko (高嶋 りんご), a Toji from future got sent to the past after her fight against a mysterious Toji, which she lose after got wounded by her sword and he rest is history."

Rinko (Future): (passing by while read a documentation book) "Meanwhile, Kurogane Rinko (黒鉄 リンゴ), one of Origami's Elite Guard Toji were enjoying and suffering her job as high rank official who take care of the case of Noro stealing by Kaitoji, which none other than herself."

Rinko (Past): "Wait, I'm not "that" suffering and how did you get inside my office?"

Rinko (Future): (turn page on the book) "It seems for this occasional time, the author decide to use your office to be used as this "explanation chapter", which I don't know what that's mean."

Rinko (Past): "The hell!?" (take her phone and call certain number) "Oi! This is not what I signed on the contract!? Explain! (the call suddenly end) Dammit. Well, no matter. I can deal with this stuff later. By the way (look at Rinko (Future)), what is the topic in this one?"

Rinko (Future): (turn another page on the book) "It seems we need to explain about the most questionable fact about this story."

Rinko (Past): "Which is…?"

Rinko (Future): "The explanation about our same name… wait, that's the case!?"

Rinko (Past): "I see… (turn page on her book) well, the very simple explanation that it is normal for a people to have a same name, right? I mean, our timeline is clearly different so if someone have my first name in the future then it won't be strange."

Rinko (Future): "You're right. (read another line on the book) It's also different in writing. You (pointing at Rinko (past)) write in katakana while mine (pointing at herself) write in hiragana. Our last name is also obviously different."

Rinko (Past): "Then why it need to be explain? Such as waste of time…"

Rinko (Future): "It is. (close her book) Anyway, I'll go now. I need to plan how to kill you in future chapter." (then proceed to go out from the room)

Rinko (Past): "Alright, good luck with your… wait, what did you say!? And is that a pun I just heard!? (she got ignored) Oi, wait! Also, you aren't still answer my first question!" (proceed to chase her afterward).

The office is now empty, until someone open the door—

Mihono: (look around the place) "Alright, no one inside. Let's go inside". (then proceed to go inside the room)

Arato: "Agree. (following Mihono from behind) Then, what we need to do again?"

Mihono: (pointing at the note at her hand) "Promotion. Promotion!"

Arato: "Oh right, ahem! (he takes a deep breath) Hello everyone! My name is Kagami Arato and this is my assistance for today." (showing Mihono)

Mihono: "Asakura Mihono! Nice to meet you all!"

Arato: "And we're here to promote the other story "We are Aragami", write by the same author! You can check it on the Toji no Miko story list but make sure to put the rating on "All" because it is rated as M story due "probably" and "mostly" gory stuff that will introduce in there."

Mihono: "The gore part is true! Even Kiyoka-chan fell unconscious after read it!"

Arato: "Wait, how can you get it to your hand while the author while most of the chapter aren't published yet? (suddenly, a siren from police car can be heard from the outside) Mi~ho~no~~~!?"

Mihono: "Um… oops?"

Arato: "I'm out of here. Mask!"

?: " **Copy!** "

Arato then suddenly engulfed in black and orange liquid-like substance and become a tall monstrous humanoid figure before leap out from the room from a window.

Mihono: "W-wait for me!" (she follows from back with her Jin'i).

However, not long after that, Rinko (Past) have just return from her chase and see the devastating result from before.

Rinko (Past): "WHO BROKE MY OFFICE'S WINDOW?!"

 **To be continue…?**


	6. Future II

**Disclaimer: I don't own Toji no Miko or any characters from it. It's belongs to the creator. I just own the OCs and the idea.**

* * *

 **Future Slash II: Meeting with Familiar Face**

* * *

"Hah…hah…hah…" how long I have been walking? 10 minutes? 30 minutes? 1 hour? I can't tell anymore ever since I got shocked by what actually happen to me. Right after I got sucked by the black hole created by that mysterious Toji with black sword, I somehow found myself got into past. It was a disastrous fact that almost make me fell to despair as I don't know how I can go back to my time. Not to remember that Asako-senpai was bitten by the gigantic Aradama "Orochi" in front of my eyes. Just remember that scene is enough to make me want to puke. However, I can't just lay there and cry as no one will able to help me, as I'm alone here, with no familiar face that I recognize. Even if I found one, they're probably the younger self of old people I know and I can't risk to change something in future by just meeting them, based on what my friend that really into a time-travel thing told me.

"I… can't hold… anymore…" with that said, I lost my remaining strength and fell into ground. The wound once again give me slight pain due it got hit very hard and I can tell it got bleed again from the heat and the wet sensation under my stomach, "Ayako… senpai… sorry…"

"Hm? Ah, oh my god!? Are you alright!?" Who? Who said that? My vision kinda blurry at moment and I can't move my head to see who's in front of me, "Oh my? Blood!? Hang on, I'll getting ambulance here!" that person in front of me said as I barely able to tell by her sound of talking to probably the phone. Not long after that, I can feel my body got lifted and propped to somewhere, felt like a wall to me, "Please, hold on for now, the ambulance is one their way," and that's the last thing I heard before my conscious slip away.

* * *

 **(Later, at hospital)**

"Where…?" when I open my eyes, I found myself seeing a white ceiling, "Is this… hospital?" I tried to wake up but the heaviness on my body is too much that I can barely move it. It might be come from my wound that seems already taken care as I didn't feel any pain anymore, "More importantly, who is the person that help me back there?"

"Ah! You're awake!" I immediately turn my head toward the source of sound. To my gladness, shocked and also terrified over seeing who's the person that talked, I almost jump out from my bed, if not due the heaviness I felt hold me to the bed. That person is none other than Mai Yanase, one of retired Toji of Minoseki I know back then on my time, and one of heroes that put down Tagitsuhime at the time. Even if she was far younger than what I remember back then, I can't help but to recognize her immediately from the similarities and how the previous alumnus photos show when I saw it, "Oh, don't be afraid. I won't do anything bad."

"W-well… I…" I can't say anything as what I want to evade most is actually happen right now. This is dangerous… If she found out who am I then there's a chance that something in the future, my time might change. It might disturb the balance in time and resulting something difference there. Damn butterfly effect! "N-nothing! I just… you know…"

"Ah, I understand. You don't need to force yourself," Mai said which quite relief to me. If I asked to explain who am I then it might be bad, "Even so… that wound is really bad one. How did you get that?"

"Um… I…" I can't tell her that it come from that mysterious Toji I fought before, "I… I got it from an Aradama! I got too careless and end up got wounded."

"I see… You should be careful when fighting them," she reminded, "But, should you use Utsushi to decrease the damage you got?"

"Well… I do, but I can't put it too long and I got thrown out from the state before got it by that Aradama," I lied to her. That's the best excuse I can think right now and I hope she buy it, "How careless am I."

"I see…" please buy it, buy it, buy it! "Then, you should be careful next time. I don't know why you facing that Aradama alone but as a Toji it is already our duty to purify them, and you don't need to face them by yourself."

"Yeah… sorry," I apologize even though what I said before is just a lie. I felt bad to lie to Mai-san because she's the kindest person I know, whenever it is now or back there in my time. To lie to her is really leave a bad taste in my mouth, "I'm really sorry."

"You don't need to apologize, as long you don't do it again," she said which I answer with a nod, "Good! Ah, oh my. I forgot to introduce myself. My name is Mai Yanase. What's yours?"

"I'm…" should I told her my real name? No. I can't. It might not doing well later on. Maybe I should use another one, "I'm Rinko. Rinko Tokigawa."

"Rinko… Tokigawa…" huh? Why did she sound strange after heard that?

"Something wrong with my name?" I asked her, hopefully this doesn't mean she actually don't buy my half-fake name.

"Oh, no! Nothing like that. I just… felt like I had heard that name before…" wait, there's someone with a name Rinko Tokigawa in here!? Don't tell me I messed up! "Ah! Now I remember, you have same first name as her."

"Her?" I asked.

"One of Origami Family's Elite Guards, Rinko Kurogane," Mai said, "She's happen to be one of best Toji out there and Kanami once said she want to spar with her," she explained to me, which… I found something strange. Last I remember, Origami's Elite Guards in this time are only four people and none of them named Rinko Kurogane. How is that possible? Did I happen to get thrown into another timeline where everything is different from what I know, or there's another explanation? "Um… how's exactly her looks like?"

"Um… she is," she looks at the outside of window when her widen upon she something, "Ah, there she is!"

"There?" I turn toward where Mai look at, possibly at the person with the name 'Rinko Kurogane' she talked about. However, once I see that person… I can't breathe. I can't because I must hold something much stronger coming from my inside, which is… an anger. That person, that 'Rinko Kurogane' Mai talking about… I can't be wrong. Her appearance, her face, I can't forget it. There's no way I can forget it! Because—

—it is her. That mysterious Toji who has make everything like this!

"Hm? Is she heading to this building? I wonder why she is here," Mai said, which almost choke me if not I'm trying to hide my anger from her. Dammit, I don't know why she's coming here but I can't let her meet me when I'm this defenseless, "Hm? Oh, Tokigawa-san. Sorry but I must take my leave here."

"Huh? Oh, it's okay! Take care of yourself," I said I tried to force myself to smile.

"Okay…? Oh! If you want to know where your Okatana is, it is on the safe box in here," she pointing at the box beside the bed, "Alright, I'll take my leave now. Get well soon, okay?" and with that she leave the room.

Right after Mai leave the room, I began to act as I look around to see if there's anyone beside me on this room, which is not and I'm glad, "Alright… I hope I still remember how to use it," I take a deep breath and concentrate my energy through my entire body before release it, "Let's see…" I try to move my arms and my legs and everything seems normal, "Alright, it works! It seems my training is payed off!" what I just use is **Kaiho** , a Toji technique that had just found later on in the future, which give the user a temporary limit-breaking one's body capabilities that can make them do more inhuman action or make their weak body move normally for short amount of time. This is very useful but very hard to train, especially if one's Utsushi is quite weak, "However, I can't use my Utsushi with this. So much of its convenience…" I get down from the bed and goes to the safe box to get my Okatana. Lucky that was a note of safe combination on it so I can easily open it before I took my partner, " **Okami** ", a straight white katana with blunt end. Then I proceed to change my clothes, which somehow is already fixed with new one, "Mai-san maybe the one who put it here. I must thank her later," and after I got everything ready, I open the window, looking for any bystander on the street before jump down toward the bush at the ground. Then, I continue to go from that building as I proceed with my escape.

* * *

 **(Meanwhile, at the hospital) (3** **rd** **POV)**

"I see, thank you for the information," Rinko Kurogane said to the nurse at the information center before proceed to her destination, "Lately there's some Toji that got hurt from Aradama's attack. It seems the situation isn't that good for now."

"Well, but for you it's like an easy walk on the park, right Rinko-senpai?" the one who said it is Yume, another Elite Guard beside Rinko and other three, "You can just swing your sword around and they will got defeat in an instant!"

"You're overestimated my strength, Yume," Rinko K. said, "I'm not that strong, you're a lot stronger than me too."

"Yet you never goes full power whenever we go sparring," Yume said with pout on her face, "How can make you go serious, Rinko-senpai! I want to fight you when you use all of your strength!"

"Shh! Be quite Yume! This is hospital!" she said while pitching Yume's mouth, making her pout even more, "Beside, I'm always serious when we go sparring or I won't be able to catch your movement."

"Really? I found that doubtful. You never attack me seriously or even use your strength against me."

"Well, that's what my sword-style is. Waiting, Observing, React. That's all the fundamental of my style and I can't do anything with it."

"I still doubt that's all of it," Yume said before she looks at the sign at the door, "Ah, we're here. Anyway, what's important about this girl?"

"She's got wounded, probably when doing her duty as Toji," Rinko K. explained, "However, her wound seems not from an Aradama. It's more… like it come from a something sharp like a blade or something."

"You mean, someone attack her? But who? Even I know that we're in constant danger when doing our duty as Toji, I don't think there's someone that stupid enough to attack a Toji, regardless their intention."

"That's what I want to know. Hopefully, we might find some clue about this 'attacker' from this girl," Rinko K. said as she open the door and goes inside, before she stopped right at the door, make Yume crash at her back.

"Hey! Why are you stopped suddenly!?" Yume said while rubbing her forehead.

"No one is here," she answered.

"Huh? No one?" Yume slid from the opening at the Rinko's side and look into the room, "There's no one here. Did we get a wrong room?"

"I don't think so," Rinko K. said as she look at the sign on the door before look at the opened window on the room, "Whoever in here before, she might already go away right now," she entering the room and look to outside through the window, seeking anything suspicious.

"With her current condition? How? I don't think she can go that far," Yume said as she check the bed and the already opened safe box, "And she took her Okatana too. Seriously, what is inside that girl's mind?"

"Whose know, but we better search her or it would be problematic for us, _especially for me_ ," she said while closing the window and muttered the last part, "I wonder where did she go now…"

* * *

 **Meanwhile, somewhere in the city (Rinko T. POV)**

"Hah… hah… hah… save…" I catches my breath after I went running all the way into the deep of city. I know it's quite risky but due my condition is not on its prime, I can't risk myself for going somewhere without people around, "Not to mention the Kaiho will run out soon. I must find a good place to rest and hide."

After walking for a while, I found a building in front of me. It's quite old and seems no one is there for a long time, "Perfect," I look toward the entrance and it was blocked by some wooden boards, "Destroy it wouldn't be a problem, but it might attract an unwanted attention. Let's just slip through… the… opening!" I squeeze myself to the small opening at those wooded boards. Lucky that the opening is big enough so I won't got stuck there, "And to find the right place to rest."

I stroll around the place to find a room I can occupied. Most of room is locked or too dirty for me. After a short time, I finally find the decent one. It's still dirty but at least it isn't like previous one before, "Finally… I can… rest…" I stumble on my walk toward the room as my Kaiho is finally off. I can feel my entire strength is leaving my body and I am falling head first toward the ground before I end up lost all of my energy. I don't know what happen after that as everything become dark after I fell to ground.


	7. Past II

**Disclaimer: I don't own Toji no Miko or any characters from it. It's belongs to the creator. I just own the OCs and the idea.**

* * *

 **Past Slash II: Seeking an Unfamiliar Face**

* * *

 **(Special Sword Administration Bureau, Rinko Kurogane's office)**

"Another day, another work. Hah…" I sigh over the stack of document and other things on my desk. After my other successful "job", my work in other side has increased significantly that if not for my self-control, I would just slash those papers with my Okatana, "Well, I can't complain about it. My mess, my responsibility. Let's just deal with it."

I sit on my desk and began to work with my job. Most of it is really the usual one and nothing very important that I must really look into it. Also, I found some papers that should goes to Yume, again, "That little devil… If I can get my hand to her I will—"

"Rinko-senpai!" speak of the devil and it will appear. I see Yume dash into my office with her usual playful smile. However, once she see the expression on my face, her smile is slowly gone and replaced by slight of fear, "Um… Rinko-senpai? Did you… currently… mad?"

"Mad? Why I should mad?" I said while smiling at her, which from her expression it seems my smile is more scarier from her point of view, "I don't have any reason to be mad here, **except a lot of work I need to be done today and some 'papers' I just found between them** ," I show her the paper, while she began to whistle for no reason, "Tell me Yume, is this, perhaps, belongs to you?"

"Um… no?" and I increase my dreadful aura behind me, "Y-YES! That was mine!"

"So… explain to me, why your papers, somehow, find its way toward my desk?"

"Well… funny to say it to you, but," I smile, which make her shudder, "You see? I was putting the document for your work that Yomi gives to me and I happen have my papers too so—"

"So you slip those at my desk and going somewhere as you please again?" and this time, my aura is already leaking that if this from Yume point of view, she probably can see a "demon" behind me, "Is that right?"

"Um…" she smile wryly as she slowly backing toward the entrance of my office, "later!" and she run away.

"YUME!" and I chase her like a demon chasing its prey. As I chase her around the place, I happen to pass Maki and Suzuka, who were done with their own job.

"Huh? Is that Yume?" Maki asked as she saw Yume passing her and I chasing her, "And that's Rinko. Don't tell me she make her mad again."

"Probably, but I don't think Rinko-chan is that mad," Suzuka said as she watches me chasing Yume with Maki, "I think this is how they're bonded."

"I see. Yume also really like to spar with her, but…" Maki goes to her though, "As far as I watches them spar, I never see Rinko completely serious with her fight. Almost… like she was holding back for some reason."

"Well, I can say the same too," Suzuka said, "Although, I can find some reasons of why she was holding. Either she didn't like to showing off her capabilities, or something else."

"Yeah…" Maki then remember the time when she was sparing against Rinko, "I believe so. Honestly, if Rinko was really serious back then when I asked her for a little sparring, I might be lose not long after the fight begin."

"Oh geez, you jest," Suzuka said with a giggle. She then look again to our chase and become a bit worried, "Should we stop them now? I think it will goes forever like this."

"I don't think so," not long after Maki said that, I finally able to catch Yume before she can escape further. I put her on my shoulder as she fling around, hoping to escape but a little bit of "force" from my hand is enough to make her give up on her fate. As I walks back to my office, I meet those two.

"Oh, hello there, Maki-san, Suzuka-san," I greet them, "Did you happen on your own way to your job?"

"Yes, there's something quite concerning about that group," Suzuka said.

"I see… that group," I said as I nodded. She might talk about Mokusa. An unknown group who seems oppose Origami Yukari. They're not really open with their movement due how strong Yukari side right now as her status of one who deal with the giant Aradama 20 years ago along with other Toji and as a current head of Origami family. Well, actually I have secret connection with them but not as me, but as my alter-ego, "Well, soon enough they will show themselves and we can deal with them. Anything else?"

"Hm… if I'm not wrong, there's a Toji who was being treated in hospital, right?" Maki said which take my interest.

"A Toji being treated? Why, got messed by Aradama?" I asked.

"No, from the wound on her body, it seems come from a weapon," Suzuka answered, "A bladed weapon."

"You mean a Toji got attacked by other Toji?"

"I'm not quite sure. She's still unconscious at the moment so we can't ask anything about her. It may be not from Toji but someone else but until then, we're in the dark," she added.

"Hah… more problem. _I really need a vacation_ …" I said while muttered the last part, "Well, considering I'm mostly done with work, I'll visit this girl to see her condition, with her," I pointed at Yume on my shoulder, "If Yukari-sama asked where I am, tell her I'm out for see this girl, alright?"

"Okay, we will inform Yukari-sama. However, keep caution as she might call you for another job to do," Maki said.

"Thanks you two. I'll take my leave now," I then walk away from them but then look back, "Oh yeah, if you see Yomi, tell her to go to usual place. I'll meet her there. See ya!"

* * *

 **(Skip time after Rinko Takashima escape)**

"Alright, Yume you search toward that direction while I take this one," I said while pointing at certain direction Yume need to go before my own, "Let's meet up on the park not far from here once you're done."

"Alright! Leave it to me! I'll fine her in no time!" Yume said before dashed toward her searching direction.

"And there she goes," I said when I saw her go further, "Alright, I'll start too. If I can't find this girl I will really in problem," I focus myself to increase my sense to surrounding. Considering her current condition, she won't be able to go that far. I can check every corner but what I concerned is the reason why this girl suddenly fled like this. Did something happen to her or something that cause her wound is really traumatic that she decides to go away like this, "If I just have some hint or information regarding to this girl…"

"Huh? Are you Kurogane Rinko!?" I stopped at my track when someone calling my name. I turn around and found a girl is heading to my way with her friend. She have a brown hair with tuft of it being tied into short ponytail and light brown eyes. She and her friend are wearing Minoseki's uniform and have their Okatana holder on their side, means they are Toji on duty, probably.

"Yes? Are you calling me?" I asked before she suddenly got closer to personal level, which make me jump back a bit.

"Hey-hey, you're really Kurogane Rinko, right? I have heard about you and your swordsmanship!"

"Uh… yes? And are you have some business with me?" I asked because she's too exciting for some reason.

"Kanami! Wait up!" and her friend is finally catching off. She have purple hair folded upward and tied with pink ribbon and green eyes. She sounds exhausted, probably from what he just do before, "I-I am sorry if she say anything strange to you, Kurogane-san."

"W-wait, Mai-chan. I still not said anything strange to her or even said anything at all!" the brown haired girl, which named Kaname retorted, "By the way, can we have a spar?"

"And that's what I mean by saying strange to someone you just meet!" purple haired girl, Mai from what Kanami call her said as she seems know that her friend would say that, "Sorry, Kanami-chan is really like to fight against someone who looks strong, and she was once tell me she want at least once clash her sword with you."

"I see… understand then," basically, she's more or less a battle freak. However, her reason might be to test herself against stronger opponent, which I know very well from how long I have been with Yume, which shows similar act, "However, sorry I can't do that now. I have some job to do. By the way, are you happen to see another Minoseki's passing here?"

"Um… no. Why?" Kanami asked.

"This girl was just being treated in hospital and she suddenly fled—"

"Huh? Tokigawa-san is gone?" Mai said which take my interest.

"You know her?" I asked.

"Yes. Her name is Tokigawa Rinko and I was the one who found her when she was wounded," Mai explaining as I heard her, "But how? Last time I talk to her, she's barely able to move her body normally."

"Tokigawa… Rinko?" her name did catch my concern. She have a same first name as me? Okay, this would be serious trouble and more than a reason honestly, "When did you talk to her?"

"Is it not long ago," she answered, "She's barely able to move her body normally and I found from what you just told me she's just fled from hospital. That's impossible…"

"I know that too, but the truth is truth so right now I'm in the middle of search for her. Really… I can tell she would got some punishment after she was out from hospital, I mean after she goes back, being treated and rest and then can join society once again."

"Um… please don't be too hard to her…" Mia said as she heard my explanation.

"I can't promise, that's not my decision," although mostly I will the one who make it under Yukari's order or such, "However… I might be able to do something if you can help me found her."

"Really? I'm glad!" Mai said in happy tone, "You okay with this too, right Kanami?"

"Sure! I would like to help too!" Kanami answered, "And after that, can you promise me to have some spar later?"

"Hm… maybe, if I have some free time," I answered her, which make her exciting, "Alright, let's end this chit-chat and go search for our Princess here!" I said which make both of them look at me strangely, "Forget about the last part. Just search for her, alright? Here is my number in case you found her."

After I give them my number, I have to go to search this girl, Tokigawa Rinko again. Yume still don't inform me anything so she might be still not found her, yet, "Hah… can this day become better?" and as if I jinx myself, I heard some explosion from somewhere and my phone notification sound is off. I check it and found a large Aradama attack on a district not far from here, "Should I leave it to other? Nah, I need something to release this stress… and I found my punching bag."

* * *

 **(At certain district) (3** **rd** **POV)**

"I repeat! Request backup immediately! We can't hold it much longer!" said an officer as he saw his men got thrown by a large centipede Aradama and some Toji who are arrive early can't do much about it. When they're waiting for their backup, it just happen that Rinko. K have arrive on location.

"Okay… anyone can explain what just happen here?" she asked which one of officer come to her and explain the situation, "Hm… So it's actually a few Aradama that join together into this big thing? Alright, I guess I got it," she said while nodding, "Clear the area. I'll handle this myself."

"Alright! Everyone retreat!" the officer commanded as everyone including the Toji's before her retreat back. Rinko K. just walk normally toward the Aradama that seems ready to cut her apart while showing an intimidating stare.

"When I see you this close," Rinko K. said while look at the Aradama, "I can be help to see how ugly it is. Especially because you looks like a bug," and it got pissed off by her words and start to attack her. As one of its sharp leg thrown toward her, she's just smirk, "Fool…" in single move, she unsheathed her blade and cut off the leg. No one on location can see her move as it was too fast for their eyes, even for Toji on there. All they can see is the part being cut off and a blade is already on her hand. A beautiful long katana with sakura flower-like handguard and white hilt, named **"Shiroyasha"**.

"Let's make it quick," she activate her Utsushi as her body began to glowing pale white like energy and she disappear from her spot. Everyone who witness it can be see the Aradame slowly but surely cut into pieces as Rinko K. is moving around using Jin'i continuously with very short cooldown between each of them, which make it like she's continuously using it. This is a technique only her and some people including those from Elite Guard and Yukari Origami witness and know, which is called **Kyusokuso Jin'i (Rapid Phase Jin'i)**. A unique Jin'i which the only user at the time is Rinko K. herself, "Finale," she appear in front of beat up Aradama that happen to see her and want to strike back. She then put her blade into her sheath before her body for a glimpse glow in blue light before return to pale white as she take an Iaido stance. When the Aradama is close enough, she unsheathe her blade and slash forward.

The world almost like in state of frozen when she unleash her attack. She's stand at her current stance as if she also frozen as well before slowly she put the sword back to the sheath and close it. In the same time, that Centipede Aradama slice into two as well as some sakura flowers that happen to flew in front of her. Everyone who saw that can't help but amaze from what they see and only silently stare in awe, including a certain battle-freak brown haired Toji who happen to arrive at time along with her friend.

"Amazing…" Kanami only word after she witness Rinko K. action. So far, she have seen a lot of strong Toji those she want to spar with, but only now that she felt something different when she saw her. An excitement, a thrill, but also a dread when she saw those move Rinko K. show in the last. However, there's one thing she knows—

—she's scared, but her excitement to exchange her blade with her is increasing even more.

"AH! I'm late!" everyone suddenly snap their head toward the newfound sound that just say it. They saw Yume just happen to arrive on location but it's already too late for her, "Rinko-senpai! Why didn't you wait for me first!?" she said as she occasionally use her Jin'i to get close to her senpai while being pouted.

"It's your fault that you didn't come as fast as you can," Rinko answered with smirk, which make her pout even more, "Anyway, did you find the girl?"

"No, she is nowhere to be found," she answered which make Rinko K. massage her temple due her stress is coming again after she's just release it, "But don't worry! I have inform the center so they might already spread the information about the missing Toji right now!" Yume tried to cheer her up, which only slightly success before she walks away from there, "Ah! Wait for me!"

Unbeknown to those two and everyone there, the Toji in question was watching them from inside of abandoned building. She have passed out when she enter one of room on there but the Aradama's attack awake her from her slumber and thus make her witness the person that have become her vengeance's target action.

"She's strong…" she said while still look at her goal, "But I can't be afraid here. She's the reason I'm here and I'll make her wait. Just you wait… Kurogane Rinko."

* * *

 **And stop. This is the end of this chapter. FYI, Rinko K. last attack on that Aradama is derived from Adam Taurus's "Moonslice" from RWBY with little difference in here. Anyway, thanks for reading and see you on the next chapter.**

 **And here's another Character Bio's:**

 **Name:** Asako Etou

 **Gender:** Female

 **Age:** 15, 16 in few months

 **Family:** Unnamed Parents, Kanami Etou (Grand Mother)

 **Birthday:** April 3rd

 **Height:** 168cm

 **Blood Type:** O

 **Likes:** training, fighting stronger opponent, teasing her underclassmen (including Rinko sometime)

 **Favorite Food:** Rice with egg above it

 **Occupation:** Toji, Middle School Student

 **Affiliation(s):** Special Sword Administration Bureau, Special Ritual Riot Squads

 **School:** Minoseki Academy

 **Okatana:** Raiden (a re-forge of Chidori)

 **Personality:**

She's a bright, teasing and hard-headed yet mature girl. As a descent of Kanami Etou, she's often have similar aptitude like her grand mother over kenjutsu and techniques from sword styles other than her own. She's like to seek and challenge stronger person (either swordsman or swordswoman/Toji) to test herself. Aside from that, she seems care about the others as she told Rinko to run by herself when facing an enemy she might not be able to handle. She's also quite teasing person as she occasionally tease her underclassmen and sometime her own senpai's, which more than often lead her toward problem.

 **Appearance:**

She's a 15-16 years old girl with dark purple long hair tied back with red with black mark ribbon and brown eyes. She wears standard Minoseki's uniform of future time with addition of wristband shaped in X formation on her right hand, a knee-length white with red stripes stockings and brown shoes.


	8. ANNOUNCEMENT

**Hello readers! Sorry if it kinda sudden, but I decides to rewrite this story. I found some holes in the plot and other things after I read it again and for that I thinks to rewrite it from beginning. There will be a lot of change and the story will takes a while before it finish due I'm currently busy IRL. Anyway, thanks to following this apparently short story and see you next time. Ciao!**


End file.
